We Belong Together
by kgarnham
Summary: Lauren left joey and went with max, now she's come back to the sqaure, did she break his heart on purpose? does she still love him? but more importantly does joey still love her?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is a new story ive been working on, i will still finish right kind of wrong but at the moment ive got writers block on it, so this is my new story, its a lauren and joey fanfic so hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on what you'd like to seep happen x**

* * *

Today was joey brannings 26th birthday, not that he felt like celebrating, all he wanted was to have lauren lying next to him. But that wernt going to happen. He hadnt seen or spoke to her in 2 months, he had sent her texts but never got a reply, finally he gave up knowing she really didn't wanna speak to him.

.

.

.

Lauren pulled the duvet over her head as she began to stir awake, her hangover hitting her immediately she groaned to herself as she flung out of bed and ran to the toilet to throw up. Finally feeling better she headed downstairs to see kirsty sitting at the table with a coffee for her, lauren smiled thanking her as she took a sip of her coffee

"so you looking forward to seeing your mum?" kirsty asked her

"yeah, I miss them all really" lauren smiled back

"Well I hope you have a nice weekend, me and your dad are going away for the weekend, just incase you come home early and wonder" kirsty smiled

"thanks, hope you have a nice time" lauren replied before walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to get ready to go to her mums.

She had been living with her dad and kirsty for 2 months now, she left a few days after tanya chucked max out. Lauren had took it badly and hit the bottle, she decided to end things with joey and headed away with her dad. Not that she ever meant to hurt joey, that was the last thing she wanted to do but she had no choice.

Finally she packed her bag and headed out of the house to her car where she got in and made her way back to albert sqaure, max and kirsty were living just outside of london so lauren didn't have far to go. She sighed to herself as she sat in traffic, she really was looking forward to seeing her family but she was worried about seeing joey again, she could never forget the night she broke his heart

*Flash Back*

_"hey babe you alright?" joey asked as he saw lauren sitting in the square gardens_

_"not really, we need to talk" she said, he could tell she had been crying_

_"whats up?" he asked concerened_

_"I cant do this anymore, im sorry. I cant keep putting you through my dramas," she said crying_

_"hey don't cry, and don't worry about your dramas its what I love about you" joey smiled_

_"you deserve better than me" she sobbed_

_"lauren don't say that" joey replied stroking her hair, she pulled away from him_

_"I don't love you joey" lauren said wiping her eyes and looking at him_

_"lauren what are you on about, your drunk" joey sighed running his hand through his hair_

_"no I mean, I don't love you anymore" lauren replied before jumping up and running home. That was the last joey saw of her, when he woke the next morning to go and see her tanya explained lauren had left._

*End of Flash Back*

.

.

.

Joey opened his presents with his sister, he thanked her for his new shirts and aftershave, he really wasn't feeling good today, he just wanted to hide away, but he knew he couldn't, he had to go to work, he was running the car-lot for max. He got himself washed and dressed and made his way out of the house and walked to the office, as he neared it he saw abi coming out of no.5

"alright abs" joey smiled to her

"happy birthday" abi smiled back

"thanks, where you off to?" joey asked

"just to get some of laurens favourite things, mum wants to make a fuss of her" abi smiled

"what laurens coming back?" joey asked

"didn't you know?" abi asked confused

"abi I havent spoke to her in 2 months" joey told her

"joey im so sorry, you should have come to me, I could have kept you informed, shes been living with dad" abi explained

"yeah I know max told me, but when we speak now its just about business" joey replied

"well she's coming home for the weekend, maybe she'll come and see you" abi smiled sweetly before continuing with her chores.

Suddenly joeys birthday may look to end better than he expected, now all he had to do was wait for lauren to arrive, he hoped she would remember that it was his birthday, he hoped that might be part of why she was coming back, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

.

.

.

Lauren arrived on the sqaure, getting out of her car she saw joeys back at the car-lot, she could see he was talking to a customer, she kept hoping he would turn around and look at her but he didn't, he showed the customer into the office. Lauren sighed as she walked up the stairs to no.5.


	2. Chapter 2

"its so good to have you back" abi smiled to her sister as they sat down to eat dinner

"yeah its good to be home abs" lauren smiled back

"I saw joey earlier, he didn't know you was coming home" abi told her sister

"that's because I haven't spoke to him" lauren replied

"its his birthday today" abi told lauren

"oh, I forgot" lauren sighed, she couldn't believe he had forgotten his birthday,

"maybe you could go and see him" abi smiled

"I don't think that's a good idea abi" lauren replied.

.

.

.

"come on joey lets go for a drink, just one, just to celebrate" alice pleaded to her brother

"al, im not in the mood" joey sighed sitting at the office desk

"its just one drink joey, please for me" alice smiled sweetly at her brother

"ok one, just for you, im not in the mood to speak to anyone else" joey sighed.

A while later joey finished work, he went home and changed before heading out of the door and heading towards to vic to meet alice. He walked in and saw her at a table with fatboy and poppy, she called him over as he got himself a beer, he joined his sister and friends as they wished him a happy birthday. Joey thanked them as they continued their conversation.

.

.

.

"come on darling lets go for a drink, you coming abs?" Tanya asked her daughters

"yeah why not" abi smiled to her mum

"ok just one, im being good with drink now" lauren said.

The three of them headed out of the house and walked across the square to no.5, they made their way into the pub, lauren hiding behind her mum and sister, she told her mum what she wanted to drink and they made their way to a table, as lauren was about to sit down she looked around the pub and her eyes locked with joeys, she felt her heart flutter as she thought about how good he looked, she had to break to contact or she didn't know what would happen, she looked away and sat down with her mum and sister. She couldn't help but keep looking up at joey but everytime she did she saw him looking at her, she had to keep looking away.

"lauren your round" abi laughed, lauren noticed her sister was slightly drunk, Tanya had gone to toilet so lauren got up from her seat and headed to the bar.

She had ordered her drinks and was waiting for them when she felt someone stand next to her, she looked up and looked straight into joeys eyes, she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding

"happy birthday" she whispered still looking into his eyes

"thank you" he replied smiling

"do you want a drink?" lauren asked him

"no thanks, id rather talk to you" joey smiled at her,

"im here with my mum and sister" lauren told him

"so when can we talk? I think we need to sort things out" joey replied

"maybe tomorrow, im only here for the weekend" lauren said before taking her drinks and walking away.

.

.

.

Joey smiled to himself as he sat back down at the table, he knew he was under laurens skin, it only took him talking to her to break her walls down, and he knew she knew that.

"I thought you only wanted one drink" alice said breaking joey from his thoughts

"well maybe another wont hurt, ive got quite a nice view from where im sitting" joey laughed when he saw alice move her head in the direction of lauren

"joey don't do nothing stupid, shes here to see her family" alice told him

"we'll see if that's all she's here for" joey smiled to alice, he winked at lauren as he noticed her looking at him for the thousandth time that night.

.

.

.

Lauren laid in her old bed thinking about memories of her and joey being in this room, the sneaking around, the thrill of no one knowing about them and when their family finally knew about them. Lauren sighed as she knew she would rather be laying next to joey, she knew she had been lying to herself these last 2 months, pretending she was over joey and that he didn't matter anymore, but it only took for him to stand next to her to make her crumble and want him again.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying, please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning lauren woke up and got herself out of bed and headed downstairs where she saw her mum getting ready for work and abi and Oscar eating their breakfasts

"im so sorry darling but lola's sick and poppy cant cope with all the bookings today, I will try to get done as soon as I can" Tanya said to lauren

"its ok mum, ive got some stuff to sort out myself today" she smiled to her mum

"ok darling, see you soon, bye abs and Oscar" Tanya said before leaving the house

"so what have you got to do today?" abi asked her sister

"im gonna go and speak to joey" lauren smiled, before heading upstairs to get herself ready.

Lauren was in her old room, she had just finished doing her hair and make-up, she then chose an outfit to wear, she put on tights with a black dress and her black wedged heels, she looked at herself in the mirror once more before spraying her perfume and walking downstairs to say goodbye to her sister.

.

.

.

Joey was finishing some paper work in the office with a customer when lauren walked in, he stared at her before realising he still had a customer with him, he quickly sorted things out and headed outside the office with the customer so they could take their car. Joey made his way back into the office where he saw lauren swivelling on the chair

"so what can I do for you miss branning, looking for a new car?" he smiled at her

"I think we need that talk" lauren told him

"ok, so talk, you're the one that's got the explaining to do" joey said sitting opposite her

"im sorry for just leaving, I know I ended things badly and I shouldn't have, but I was so messed up and now my heads clear, I think we need to clear the air" she explained

"so you just want to clear the air between us, you don't want anything else?" joey asked moving from his seat and walking towards her

"yeah, that's why im here" she said swallowing hard as he got closer to her

"so you didn't come here to do this?" joey asked leaning down to kiss lauren on the lips, he kissed her lightly knowing she would want more

"i… er… I" she started before joeys lips came crashing down on hers again, knowing he had won, she kissed him back both fighting for dominance of the kiss, joey finally pulled away smiling at lauren, knowing he had her all worked up

"I was stupid, I know that now, I shouldn't have done what I did" lauren said catching her breath

"your right, you shouldn't have, you have no idea what its been like for me not hearing your voice, or touch and kiss your lips, not having you lay beside me" joey told her as lauren stood up, she wrapped her arms around joeys neck and his hands fell to her waist as she leaned up and kissed him.

Lauren felt joey lift her up and turned her round so she was sitting on the desk and he was standing between her legs as she kissed him. Joey moved his kisses to her neck as laurens head fell backwards as she enjoyed to feel of joeys lips on her body, the lips she had desperately missed. She felt joeys hands go under her dress and inside her tights as he stroked his fingers against her lacy knickers, lauren let out a moan of pleasure as joey worked his fingers on her, finally he entered a finger in her followed by a second as he was still kissing her neck. Lauren managed to unzip his trousers and she put her hand inside his boxers to feel his length, she started playing with him, she felt him moan against her skin. Joey finally moved back to kiss her lips and he pulled her tights and knickers round her ankles as he laid her back on the desk and entered her, both moaning at the feeling of being connected again, joey thrust inside her hard and fast, he had been waiting 2 months for this moment and he wanted to hear her scream his name. laurens moans were getting louder as joey moved to look at her

"look at me" he panted as he kept pushing deeper inside her

"joey im ready" lauren moaned in pleasure

"keep looking at me" joey said getting closer to his own orgasm

"oh god joey" lauren moaned staring into his eyes as she reached her orgasm, joey leant forward and nuzzled his head in her neck as he reached his a moment later, he stayed resting on her as they caught their breathes. Joey inhaled laurens scent, he had missed her so much. He finally stood up and looked at her smiling

"well that's one way to say you missed me" joey laughed,

"im sorry" lauren whispered before bursting into tears

"hey babe don't cry" joey said taking her in his arms

"I shouldn't have done that" lauren sighed as she felt joeys arms tighten around her

"yes you should, you know it was right, we belong together lauren, you know that" joey said kissing her hair

"I cant do this, I thought I could, but I cant im sorry" lauren said before running out of the car-lot office, she ran into the gardens where she collapsed into tears

"darling whats wrong?" Tanya asked running to her daughter

"I don't know what to do mum" lauren cried as Tanya soothed her

"come on darling lets go home and talk" Tanya said helping lauren to her feet.

Lauren and Tanya headed into no.5, lauren sat on the sofa whilst Tanya poured both of them a glass of wine, lauren then went on to explain about what had happened with her and joey

"I cant stop myself mum, as soon as im in the same room as him, I want him, I never should have left him but I did, and now I don't deserve to come back here and upset him all over again" lauren sighed

"darling only you can decide what you want and the same goes for joey, and by the sound of it joey still wants you" Tanya tried to reason with her daughter.

"I need to see him, but this time to talk" lauren sighed finishing her glass of wine

.

.

.

"joey are you ok?" alice said walking into the gym where she found joey going mad at a punch bag

"im fine alice" he said with out taking his eyes off of what he was doing

"are you sure?" alice questioned

"yes alice I said im fine, just drop it will you" joey snapped

"don't have a go at me, last time this happened is when lauren broke up with you, I take it its something to do with her" alice snapped back

"alice its got nothing to do with you" joey replied before walking away from her.

Alice didn't like the way joey had spoken to her and decided she and lauren needed to talk. And that's exactly what was going to happen

* * *

**whats gonna happen with lauren and alice? glad your all enjoying the story, please keep reviewing if any ideas you wanna see let me know xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren was sat home, she had finished off the bottle of wine Tanya had opened, Tanya had gone back to work and lauren was alone. a knock at the door jumped her from her thoughts she groaned as she went to answer it

"I think we need to talk" alice said pushing straight past lauren

"hello to you too" lauren said closing the door and walking into the lounge where alice was waiting for her

"whats going on with you and joey?" alice asked

"I think that's between us don't you" lauren replied

"no, not when he's taking it out on me. I'm not gonna let him go through what he did last time you broke his heart lauren, because that's what you did! You broke his heart" alice snapped

"and you don't think it broke my heart knowing I had broken his?" lauren snapped back

"I'm sure you drowned your sorrows with a bottle of vodka, joey didn't. he took it out on me" alice exclaimed

"alice I'm sorry he took it out on you, but this has nothing to do with you, you have no idea how I feel about your brother" lauren said starting to shake as she felt the tears prick her eyes

"if you felt anything for him you wouldn't put him through all this hurt again" alice said before walking out.

.

.

.

Joey was leaving the gym when he saw alice leaving no.5 he walked over to her but alice didn't wanna speak to him, he walked up the steps to no.5 and saw the door was open, he walked in and could hear someone screaming and crying, he ran into the lounge where he saw lauren trashing the place

"lauren stop it" joey said trying to take her in his arms, she fell to the floor crying as joey fell down next to her holding her in his arms trying to calm her down

"she doesn't know anything" lauren sobbed into joeys chest as he held her tighter

"alice has nothing to do with us, don't let her bother you" joey soothed her rubbing her back gently

"I do think about you, only you and it breaks my heart" lauren said pulling away and wiping her eyes as she looked up at joey

"I know you think about me, she had no right to say otherwise" joey replied moving a strand of hair away from laurens face

"ive been trying to keep it together but I cant joey, im falling apart" lauren said looking into joeys eyes, before she knew what she was doing she leaned forward and locked her lips with his,

"babe you need to think about this" joey said pulling away and looking at lauren

"I know im sorry, im sorry for everything, I shouldn't have come back, things were ok when I wasn't here, you were ok" lauren sighed as she cuddled into joeys chest

"but I wasn't lauren, I needed and wanted you, I know you probably don't wanna hear this and im not doing it to upset you, but when you left I lost a part of me, I know its hard to believe but without you lauren im nothing, I need you in my life" joey told her.

"I never meant it when I told you I didn't love you, because I do joey, I love you so much it hurts" lauren said as her breathing became normal again

"I love you to babe, but I think we need to start slowly again, don't rush it this time" joey told her

"yeah I think your right" lauren smiled up at him as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

.

.

.

"are you ok lauren?" abi asked later that night as they were in bed

"yeah im ok abs just tired, its been a stressfull day" lauren replied

"ok well night night" abi said before turning the lamp off

"night abs" lauren said reaching for her phone

To:Joey From:Lauren

I love you Lx

To:Lauren From:Joey

I love you too, and I miss you, its lonely in bed Jx

To:Joey From Lauren

I thought we said slowly Lx

To:Lauren From:Joey

I know, just miss you in my bed Jx

To:Joey From:Lauren

I'll be there again soon Lx

Joey smiled to himself reading the last message from lauren. Joey was sat in the lounge watching tv waiting for alice to come home so he could speak to her about what happened with her and lauren. He was just coming out of the kitchen with a drink when alice walked through the door

"I think we need to talk" joey told her

"joey im not in the mood for your drama" alice proclaimed

"why were you so harsh to lauren?" joey asked

"she deserved it, she needed to hear the truth joey" alice replied

"yes but you should have left that to me, after you left I walked into the house and saw her smashing it up in a state, she couldn't stop crying, it took me ages to finally calm her down" joey snapped

"stop snapping at me, you were never like this before her, she came along and changed you" alice snapped back

"what so your upset because im in love?" joey asked confused

"shes changed you joey" alice replied

"yeah for the better alice, the sooner you realise that the better" joey said before walking out of the lounge and upstairs.

* * *

**so is alice going to cause problems for lauren and joey? will things run smoothly for them? hope your enjoying, please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"darling I feel like we've had hardly any time together" Tanya said to lauren, it was laurens last day on the square, she was supposed to be going home but was having second thoughts

"what if I stayed a bit longer?" lauren asked smiling at her mum

"are you serious?" Tanya asked

"yeah, if its alright with you, I need to sort things with joey, so if I stay we can sort this mess out" lauren said running her hand through her hair

"of course you can stay darling, it will be nice to have you around" Tanya smiled hugging her daughter.

Lauren smiled at her mums happiness, she knew she had been worrying about lauren living with max and kirsty, and to be honest lauren didn't mind it, kirsty let her do whatever she wanted but max was still strict on her. Lauren headed upstairs to get ready for the day, she knew her and joey still had a lot to talk about. She got herself ready, finished her hair and make-up and made her out of no.5 and headed over to no.23 where joey and alice lived.

.

.

.

Joey had just finished getting himself ready for the day ahead, he had a meeting he had to go to and lots of paperwork to complete. As he was eating his breakfast alice came walking in the kitchen, she wouldn't even look at joey let alone talk to him, not that he cared. He knew he and lauren had a lot to sort out and he didn't need alice interfering. There was a knock at the door and alice went to get it, Joey heard laurens voice, he stood up from his seat as he saw alice walk out of the house and lauren looking stunned at her

"what did she say?" joey asked

"nothing, I just said are you in and she said in the kitchen and walked off, she didn't even say hello to me" lauren sighed as joey took her in his arms

"hello beautiful" he smiled leaning down to kiss her

"hello" lauren grinned back at him

"so what can I do for you?" joey asked as he took her hand and lead her to the kitchen

"just wanted to come and see you, im supposed to be going back to dads today" she said, she saw the sadness in his eyes as soon as she said her words

"oh right" was all joey could say

"but I'm not going" she smiled walking over to him and kissing him.

"are you serious?" joey said moving closer to her and lifting her up spinning her around laughing

"joey im gonna be sick" lauren laughed as he put her back on her feet, she leaned up and kissed him

"so the house is empty isn't it?" lauren smirked at him,

Joey took laurens hand and lead her upstairs, they went and laid on the bed just staring into each other's eyes, joey broke the contact when he moved forward and kissed lauren, he then rolled over so he was on top of her, he trailed kisses from her lips, down to her neck, he then stroked his hand along her stomach pulling her top up as he went, he stopped kissing her long enough to take her top off. He continued with kisses from her neck along her stomach as he reached her jeans, he unbuttoned them and pulled them from her with her knickers, he lifted her leg over his shoulder as he trailed kisses on the insides of her thighs. Finally he reached her core as he worked his tongue on her, kissing and sucking her, lauren was moaning his name as she lapped up the pleasure.

Finally he made his way back up her body and took off his trousers as lauren unbuttoned his shirt, he pressed his lips to hers once more as he slowly entered her, lauren bucked her hips up so joey could enter her fully. Lauren moaned as joeys thrusts began fast and he kissed her neck, her body started to shudder as she was getting closer to her peak, joey noticed this as he sped up his thrusts as lauren screamed out his name as she reached her orgasm, that was enough to tip joey over the edge as he found his own release.

"that was amazing" lauren said as she played with joeys hair as he was laying on her chest

"it was" he hummed against her skin trying to catch his breathe

"I'm glad I'm staying" lauren smiled as joey looked up at her

"me too, but as much as I'd love to stay here with you ive got a meeting I need to get to" he groaned

"do you have to?" lauren asked sighing

"yeah babe I'm sorry, its really important your dad will kill me if I don't go" joey said moving to kiss her again

"ok well maybe I could go and see mum at the salon whilst your working" she replied deepening the kiss

"don't do this babe if not I'll never go" joey groaned pulling away from lauren.

.

.

.

Lauren and joey left no.23 and joey leaned to kiss lauren before getting in his car and heading to his meeting. Lauren walked across the square and headed to bootys to go and see Tanya.

"hello do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked as lauren walked in, lauren didn't know who she was

"no, is Tanya here?" lauren asked, she looked at the receptionist, she looked pretty with blonde hair in a bun and minimal amount of make up

"yes, can I ask who you are?" the receptionist asked, lauren didn't like her tone

"im her daughter" lauren replied

"its ok emma, this is lauren" Tanya smiled walking down the stairs

"ok then" was all emma said before continuing her work

"whats up darling?" Tanya asked lauren

"just thought I could get my nails done and we could have a chat" lauren smiled to her mum

"of course darling, sounds good to me, take a seat" Tanya showed lauren to a seat at a nail desk

"new receptionist?" lauren asked as her mum began work on her nails

"yeah she's been here about a month, shes a nice girl" Tanya smiled

"she's pretty, she got many friends?" lauren couldn't help but wonder

"shes been about with alice, lucy and whit and that, that's who ive seen her with anyway" Tanya smiled

"so she would have been with joey" lauren couldn't help but ask

"I think so darling why?" Tanya asked looking up at her daughter

"I just wondered" lauren replied

"so what did you wanna talk about, I take it its to do with joey" Tanya smiled

"we're gonna take things slowly again, so I'll be staying if that's ok with you" lauren asked

"of course it is darling, its still your home" Tanya smiled

"good, joey will be happy" lauren smiled

"are you on about alice's brother?" emma piped up from behind the reception desk

"yeah why?" lauren asked turning to look at her

"he's so hot, got such a nice body aswell" emma smiled

"how do you know?" lauren couldn't help but ask, she felt jealous

"I was round there with alice and joey came in without a top on, I nearly melted" emma sighed smiling

"have you slept with him" lauren asked not really wanting to hear the answer

"no, he's been hung up on some girl, but trust me ive tried" emma said, lauren smiled to herself and turned back to her mum

"see he still wants you" Tanya smiled

"I know, hopefully things will be ok, just need alice to realise" lauren sighed, she then went on to explain what had happened with alice.

"there all done" Tanya smiled looking at her work

"thanks mum, they look brilliant" lauren smiled

"so whats your plan for the rest of the day?" Tanya asked clearing up

"im gonna go and see if joeys back from his meeting, and see what he wants to do" lauren smiled

"ok darling have a nice time" Tanya smiled as lauren left the salon.

.

.

.

Joey had just got back from his meeting he was in the car-lot when alice walked in,

"you talking to me yet?" joey asked looking up from his paperwork

"it depends on whats happening with you and lauren" alice replied

"we're gonna take things slow and start again" joey told her

"I don't think that's a good idea do you?" alice said

"why not?" joey asked confused by the way his sister was reacting

"joey im not gonna see her put you through hell again, you two shouldn't be together. Your not gonna have my approval if you get back together again" alice proclaimed

"I don't need your approval alice, I love lauren and she loves me and that's all there is to it" joey snapped

"we'll see" alice said before walking out.

* * *

**so more drama to come with alice? will she ever forgive lauren for breaking her brothers heart? let me no your thoughts . please reveiw xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Joey sat in his office as he sighed at the way alice was reacting to him and lauren, he just wanted to be happy and lauren made him, without her he was miserable, he just wished alice could see that. He was still doing paperwork when he heard the door open, he looked up to see a smiling lauren

"hey babe" he said getting up from his seat to kiss her

"hi, are you ok, you look stressed" lauren said as she played with the hair on the back of his neck

"just alice, she aint happy with us" joey sighed

"oh right, so whats gonna happen?" lauren asked pulling away from joey

"that's up to her, but im not losing you again" joey smiled taking her hands in his

"good because im not going anywhere" lauren smiled back.

Joey lifted her up onto the desk as he began kissing her again, this time lauren took charge, she unbuttoned joeys shirt and trailed kisses to his neck as her hands found his waistband and she undone his trousers and pushed them down, joey started work on laurens top and trousers before lifting her from the desk and laying her on the small sofa, lauren moved around so she was on top, joey smiled at her naked body as lauren started to move on top of joey. joey sat himself up pulling them closer as he started to thrust harder into her, laurens head fell back in pleasure as joey began kissing her sweet spot on her neck, he felt her body shudder against his, he knew she was close and so was he, lauren moaned is name telling him she was ready as joey exploded in her, finally lauren reached her own orgasm. They sat staring into each other's eyes as they calmed down

"well that's a good distraction from paperwork" joey laughed

"im sorry I didn't mean to stop you" lauren smiled

"its ok, you can distract me anytime you want" joey laughed again

"I'll hold you to that" lauren laughed

Joey pulled away from lauren as they both got dressed, both feeling satisfied

"so how much longer are you gonna be?" lauren asked

"about an hour babe, how about I meet you in the vic for a drink?" joey asked

"ok, I think im gonna go and see alice" lauren told him

"ok just be careful and don't let her upset you ok" joey said giving lauren a final kiss.

.

.

.

Lauren sighed before knocking on the door of no.23, alice came to door moments later, she gave lauren a small smile before letting her follow her into the lounge

"I think we need to talk" lauren said sitting on the sofa

"look lauren im not interested in yours and joeys relationship, I don't wanna see him hurt, and yet you've been back all of 4 days and hes already been upset" alice said

"I know and that was a mistake, we both realised it, we rushed straight back to what we were like and we shouldn't have, we know that now, but right now your killing him by treating him this way" lauren tried to reason

"im killing him? You have no idea do you? It was me who sat up with him when he sent you a text knowing you wouldn't reply, seeing the sadness in his eyes day in day out. You were supposed to love him not leave him" alice snapped getting angry

"alice ive told you I love your brother and he knows the truth now and that's what matters, but your opinion means a lot to him and you know that" lauren told her

"yes lauren I know but im trying to not let him get hurt again because he will I know he will" alice proclaimed, lauren was stung by alices harsh words

"look al, I don't know how to prove to you that im not gonna hurt your brother but I'll do whatever it takes, I love him and im not giving up on us this time. Things have changed, ive changed" lauren explained

"if you've finished I need to get ready to go out" alice said standing up and hinting to lauren to leave

"ok I'll go, but I meant what I said alice, im not gonna hurt joey again" lauren sighed before leaving the house.

.

.

.

Lauren was sat in the vic talking with fatboy and poppy when joey came in, he smiled at her and joined her and their friends, lauren had already got joey a beer in and he gave her a small kiss thanking her

"im so glad you two sorted things" poppy smiled to the pair

"yeah so am I" lauren smiled back.

They were all sat round the table drinking and laughing when alice came in with emma, alice didn't even make eye contact with any of them. She ordered her drinks and sat down with her friend. Joey went over to speak to his sister, she smiled at him and alice and emma followed him over to the table where lauren was

"alright" lauren said to both girls

"hello again" emma smiled back

They all continued with their chats, poppy and lauren were talking about the salon and Tanya, but lauren couldn't help but notice that emma seemed to be flirting with joey, not that he was paying attention, he was busy trying to talk to alice and fatboy.

"lets go to the club" alice piped up to the rest of the table, they all agreed, finishing their drinks they left the vic, lauren and poppy linked arms walking infront of the rest.

Once inside the club fatboy and joey ordered a round of drinks whilst the girls found a table, when the boys came back lauren found that joey couldn't sit next to her, that he was in-between emma and alice, she felt jealous. She still noticed how emma was trying to flirt with joey, but he kept looking over to lauren and smiling at her

"anyone want another drink?" lauren asked standing up

"I'll give you a hand" alice said standing up

Lauren didn't wanna leave joey and emma alone, as fatboy and poppy were dancing, joey gave her another smile as she made her way over to the bar with alice to get some more drinks, as they headed back to the bar lauren was shocked at what she saw. Emma had pushed herself forward and tried to kiss joey, joey pushed her away telling her not to, but she tried again

"what the hell do you think your doing?" lauren said grabbing hold of emma's hair

"ouch, what do you think your doing?" emma shouted back

"I saw you trying to kiss joey" lauren shouted

"so whats it to do with you?" emma asked

"the girl he's hung up on, is me" lauren stated letting go of the girls hair

"wait but your cousins" emma said letting the information sink in

"so, that's not the point, you knew he was hung up on someone so why would you throw yourself at him" lauren proclaimed. But emma had run out of the club from embarrassment.

.

.

.

"I like jealous lauren" joey said later that night as he and lauren lay in bed

"yeah well you'll get it a lot if girls keep flirting with you" lauren laughed back

"its very sexy so I wouldn't mind" joey laughed as lauren slapped him on the arm

"right branning sleep, im tired" lauren said as she curled into joeys chest and began to fall asleep.

* * *

**hope your enjoying, let me no if theres anything you wanna see happen, please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren woke the next day curled around joey, she had missed him so much, and what happened last night made her realise that they needed each other more than she thought. She felt joey stir as she looked up at him and smiled

"morning beautiful" he smiled stretching awake

"good morning" lauren smiled back

"you have no idea how good this feeling is" joey said

"what do you mean?" lauren asked confused

"waking up next you, it's the most amazing feeling" joey laughed

"you going all soppy on me branning?" lauren laughed

"me soppy never, but if you tell anyone I will hurt you" joey laughed as he leant down to kiss her. They finally got out of bed and made their way downstairs.

"morning darling, you alright" Tanya smiled as lauren walked into the kitchen

"yeah im ok, are you?" lauren asked

"oh joey, I didn't realise you were here" Tanya said as joey walked into the kitchen

"yeah sorry mum it was late" lauren began

"its ok, im not angry" Tanya laughed

"good now whats for breakfast" joey laughed sitting down.

.

.

.

Joey and tanya had left for work, and abi and Oscar had gone to school, lauren decided to go back to her dads today to get her things so she could move home properly. She had just finished getting washed and dressed and ready when she was heading out to her car, she saw alice walking over to her

"doing a runner?" alice asked

"actually no, im going to get my stuff from dads because im moving back with mum" lauren replied

"so you and joey are getting back together?" alice questioned

"we are back together" lauren corrected her

"what about what happened with emma last night?" alice said smiling sweetly

"nothings changed, joey wants me and I want him, now if you don't mind I have things to do" lauren said getting into her car.

Lauren left the square and headed back to her dad and kirsty's, as she pulled up she got out of the car and headed inside, she saw kirsty was home

"lauren your back" kirsty smiled as lauren walked in

"yeah ive come for my stuff, im moving back with mum" lauren said

"oh, is everything ok?" kirsty questioned

"yeah me and joey are back together so I wanna be near to him" lauren explained

"well im happy for you, but what about Jamie?" kirsty asked

"I need to get sorted" lauren said changing the subject and walking up to her room to pack her things.

After a few hours lauren had loaded up her car with all her belongings, she went back into the house to say goodbye to kirsty, she hugged her and then made her way outside to her car,

"lauren" she heard, but she didn't turn around at the voice, she got into her car and drove off.

.

.

.

Joey was talking to a customer when he saw laurens car pull up outside her house, he looked straight over to her and smiled, the customer had finished looking at the cars and had left as joey made his way over to lauren

"let me help you with them babe" joey said taking a box from lauren

"thank you, get to see you flex your muscles" lauren laughed

Joey helped her unload her things from her car to the house, before having to go back to work again for a few hours. Lauren decided to go and see her mum and let her know she was all moved in.

"lauren hello" emma said looking embarrassed as lauren walked into the salon

"is my mum around?" lauren asked

"yeah she's just finishing off with a customer" emma explained

"ok I'll wait" lauren said, taking a seat to wait

"look about last night im sorry" emma said, lauren could see she was embarrassed

"you should be" lauren replied

"alice said to give it a go, that joey might be up for it, if id known it was you I never would have done anything" emma went on to explain

"look don't worry about it, alice has got a problem with me and joey but she'll come round, but she shouldn't have dragged you into it" lauren said giving emma a small smile

"hello darling you alright?" Tanya asked coming down the stairs to see her daughter

"yeah I just wanted to let you know im all moved in and unpacked," lauren explained

"oh darling I said I would help you" Tanya said

"its ok joey saw me and helped me" lauren smiled back at her mum

"ok well let me cook you all dinner tonight, to celebrate" Tanya smiled

"ok I'll let joey know" lauren said before heading home again.

.

.

.

Alice knew she needed to sort things out with her brother, she knew he was happy with lauren, she just didn't want to see him hurt again, she was just doing the right thing to look out for him. She knew they needed to talk. She headed out of the house and walked the short walk to the car-lot where she knew joey would be

"can we talk" alice asked walking into the office seeing joey working

"if you've come to argue then no" joey replied not looking up from his paperwork

"its not to argue its to say sorry" alice said moving closer to her brother

"ok, go for it, although you should be saying sorry to lauren aswell" joey said

"I will don't worry, I just wanted to say sorry for not being supportive about you and lauren" alice said

"right, go on" joey said

"and I realise that your happy and that's because lauren makes you happy, and im sorry about emma coming onto you last night" alice sighed

"did you have something to do with that?" joey asked feeling angry

"I just wanted to see if lauren was serious" alice began to say

"do you know what alice I was beginning to forgive you, then you go and tell me that you actually tried to break us up" joey said getting angrier

"joey im sorry" alice whispered

"just leave me alone alice" joey sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

.

.

.

Lauren headed out of no.5 and walked towards the car-lot to see joey, she walked to the door to find it was locked, she got out her phone and rung him, but she got his voicemail. She then walked across the square to the vic where she found him sitting at table with a beer

"everything ok?" she asked as she sat down opposite him

"yeah its just alice" joey sighed

"whats happened this time?" lauren asked

"she came to say sorry, then told me she said to emma to kiss me to see if you were serious" joey explained

"yeah I no emma told me today" lauren said

"I just wish she would leave us alone" joey said drinking more of his beer

"she said sorry, just give her time and give yourself time, you'll see she's only looking out for you" lauren smiled taking joeys hand in hers.

"yeah your right, anyway what do you wanna do tonight?" joey asked matching laurens smile

"mums cooking us dinner, to celebrate" lauren replied

"and what are we celebrating?" joey laughed

"me moving home silly" lauren laughed playing along with jeoy.

They left the vic and made their way across to no.5, lauren let them in and called for Tanya to let them know they were home, they joined abi, jay and Oscar at the table and waited for cora and Tanya to bring the food in. they all chatted away happily eating there dinner, finally finishing lauren headed into the kitchen to get some drinks, joey offered to help her. They were just about to head back into the lounge when there was a knock at the door, lauren said she would get it, as she opened the door she was shocked to see who it was

"I think we need to talk" the person said.

* * *

**hope your all still enjoying, thanks for all the reviews so far, theres lots more drama to come with this story xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jamie what are you doing here?" lauren asked

"well seeing as kirsty told me you'd moved home I was wondering where that left us" Jamie replied

"nows not really a good time to talk about this" lauren tried to explain

"babe is everything alright?" joey asked coming from the lounge to check lauren

"babe? Oh this must be the ex" Jamie said looking at lauren

"im not the ex anymore" joey replied moving closer to lauren

"your back together are you lauren?" Jamie asked

"yes we are, I don't know who you are but its not really any of your business" joey proclaimed

"im her boyfriend, well atleast I thought I was until now" Jamie replied to joey

"what? Lauren you never said" joey said looking at lauren

"no she never said anything to me either, just packed her bags and left" Jamie said

"look both of you shut up please, Joey can you give me a minute please" lauren said looking up to joey, he walked away sighing

"look Jamie im sorry I just left" lauren said

"so you thought I wouldn't notice my girlfriend not being around and would just move on, I love you lauren" Jamie proclaimed

"I don't love you Jamie, I wanna be with joey, im really sorry" lauren said

"ok well I hope your happy" Jamie sighed before walking away.

Lauren shut the door and made her way into the lounge where she saw joey watching her, she sat back at the table with her food avoiding his eye.

"right abs can you give Oscar a bath and mum you can help me wash up" Tanya ordered everyone, leaving joey and lauren alone

"when were you going to tell me?" joey asked

"I don't know" lauren replied

"why lauren? I thought we were trying to sort us out" joey sighed

"I was trying to get over you joey, I didn't love him, he was just a distraction" lauren began to explain

"he obviously loved you" joey said

"that doesn't matter, I didn't love him, I only ever loved you" lauren pleaded

"why didn't you tell me that you had been with someone else" joey asked

"because it doesn't change anything" lauren sighed

"was he good in bed?" joey couldn't help but ask

"joey don't ok" lauren knew where he was going

"I wanna no. you were willing some other bloke to touch you" joey replied

"I always thought of you, wishing it was your hands on me, not him, joey you have to believe me" lauren proclaimed

"look I need some fresh air alright" joey began to get up from his seat

"let me come with you then" lauren began

"no, I need some time on my own alright" joey explained before leaving.

.

.

.

Joey was sitting on a bench at the park when he felt someone sit next to him, he looked up and saw his ex lucy

"everything ok?" she asked him

"fine, what do you want?" joey asked abruptly

"I just saw you sitting here on your own and thought you could do with some company" lucy explained

"well I don't, I wanna be on my own" joey sighed

"have you and lauren had an argument?" joey persisted

"its none of your business" joey replied

"you never had any problems with me" lucy said

"that's because I didn't love you" joey said standing up and walking away from lucy.

He headed back to the square and made his way back to no.23, when he walked in he called for alice but didn't get no response, he walked into the lounge and was shocked to see lauren sitting on the sofa, joey went and sat next to her

"im sorry I never told you about Jamie, I was so confused when I came back" lauren began to explain

"its ok, I know you were only trying to move on" joey sighed

"I wasn't trying to move on joey, I never wanted to move on, I wanted you, ive always wanted you" lauren said moving to straddle joey, she leant down and passionately kissed him, joey reciprocated the kiss.

Joey deepened the kiss as his hands started playing with laurens hair, he rubbed his erection against laurens thigh, she let out a small moan as joey moved his kisses along her jaw line and her neck, she pushed her hands under his shirt and stroked her hands over his perfect abs, joey lowered lauren down onto the sofa so he was on top, he pulled her top over her head as he trailed kisses along her stomach working his way down. lauren pulled joeys top over his head as she pulled him up to her, they pulled there bottoms off before joey finally entered her. His thrusts building up and slowing down again, laurens breathing was all over the place,

"please joey" lauren begged

"you want me to make you come baby?" he asked

"yes" lauren pleaded as joeys thrusts became more powerful as laurens body began to shudder beneath him as her orgasm hit, sending joey over the edge as he reached his.

"I love you so much" lauren sighed as she laid her head on joeys naked chest

"I love you so much to babe, more than you'll ever realise" joey said kissing the top of laurens head.

* * *

**hope your enjoying, plenty of drama on the way, please keep reviewing xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry i havent updated for a few days, been really busy, but heres the next chapter, please review xx**

* * *

Lauren woke up smiling to herself, after her's and joeys love making, she knew things were going to be ok with them. She got herself dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen, she saw her mum and abi looking through holiday brochures.

"whats going on?" lauren asked

"we're going on holiday" abi squealed

"oh my god your kidding?" lauren beamed

"no darling, me, you, abi and Oscar, we're going on a family holiday" Tanya smiled to her daughter

"urm, it sounds great" lauren replied but the smile didn't cover her face

"lauren its only for a week, you'll still see joey, we're not running away" Tanya said noticing her daughters problem

"yeah your right, Im looking forward to it" lauren smiled properly this time.

"we're going to go and book it today, it's a last minute deal so we'll probably be going in the next couple of days" Tanya informed lauren

"ok then, this means I can go shopping today" lauren laughed.

"yeah me too" abi smiled

"that's planned then, mum you book the holiday and me and abs can go shopping" lauren smiled

.

.

.

Lauren and abi headed into London to go shopping, they got new summer clothes and beach wear. After they got what they needed they headed for some lunch

"im gonna miss jay so much" abi said to lauren as they ate their lunch

"I know, ive just got things sorted with joey and now ive gotta go again, I wish he could come with us" lauren sighed

"same with jay, but it will be nice being just us" abi smiled to her sister

"yeah your right" lauren replied

After lunch the two sisters headed back to the square, lauren knew she had to go and see joey and tell him about the holiday, she wasn't looking forward to it knowing they'd only just got back together, but her family mattered to her aswell. She walked into the car-lot where she knew joey would be

"hey beautiful" he smiled as she walked in

"hey yourself" she smiled back

"whats wrong?" joey asked knowing straightaway lauren was edgy

"I need to tell you something" lauren sighed moving closer to him

"so tell me" joey said leaning back into his chair as lauren stood between his legs

"mums taking us on holiday" she told him

"right, where you going and how long" joey asked

"probably just to spain and only for a week" lauren explained

"oh ok then" joey sighed, lauren could sense his sadness

"I'll bring you back a present" lauren smiled to him

"as long as you come back I don't care" joey said with an edge to his tone

"im not leaving you joey, im just going on holiday with my family lauren replied moving away from him

"look I didn't mean it like that im sorry" joey said standing up and moving closer to lauren, he pulled her in for a cuddle, he felt her hands travel under his shirt as she rubbed her hands over his chest

"best make the most of you whilst your still here" joey laughed

She pressed her lips to his as he deepened the kiss, moving her towards the sofa, he gently laid her down before moving his lips to her neck, pulling her t-shirt up as he carried on kissing her, he felt lauren unbutton his shirt as trailed kisses from her neck to her lips again. He pulled her jeans off her body followed by her knickers as laurens hand began to un do the button on joeys trousers. He pulled them away from his legs aswell as his boxers as he finally slid into lauren, they both gasped at the feeling. Lauren bucked her hips to meet joeys thrusts as they became faster, lauren was reaching her peak and she could feel joey doing the same but he kept slowing down

"I don't want it to end" he whispered into her ear

"please joey" lauren begged wanting her release, joey finally let her having her orgasm as he had his.

"well im certainly gonna miss that for a week" lauren said laying on joeys chest

"I know, I don't know what im gonna do with myself" he sighed

"have lots of cold showers" lauren laughed, moving to get herself dressed.

"right I best get home and see whats happening, I'll see you later" she said leaning up to kiss him

"I love you" he smiled to her

"I love you to" she smiled back.

.

.

.

"is that you lauren darling?" Tanya shouted as lauren walked through the front door

"yeah its me, whats happening with this holiday?" lauren asked

"its all book we're off to Majorca, we're leaving at midnight" Tanya explained

"ok well I'll go pack and then spend the rest of the evening with joey" lauren told her mum.


	10. Chapter 10

"im gonna miss you so much" lauren said holding joey close to her

"im gonna miss you too babe, but you'll be back soon" joey smiled leaning down to kiss her

"come on lauren or we'll miss the flight" Tanya sighed at her daughter

"ok ok im coming" lauren replied before turning to face joey once more to kiss him one final time.

Lauren, Tanya, abi and Oscar left the square and headed to the airport, lauren was missing joey already, she knew it was only a week, but they'd only just got back together she didn't wanna be apart from him. Once at the airport the family checked in and finally boarded the plane, lauren was starting to feel excited as the plane took off.

.

.

.

"lauren done a runner?" lucy asked as joey walked into the café

"no she hasn't" joey sighed rolling his eyes

"well your normally joined at the hip" lucy replied

"well she's gone away with her family" joey explained before walking out.

He headed over to the car-lot, he had a lot of paperwork to get sorted but he couldn't help but miss lauren. He knew she needed a break and needed some time with her family, she'd been away from her mum for a couple of months and since being back has spent all her time with joey.

.

.

.

The 4 branning arrived at their hotel, lauren and abi were getting sorted to hit the beach, lauren changed into her bikini and asked abi to take a picture of her on her phone, once abi had done lauren sent the picture to joey

From: Joey To: Lauren

_Don't tease me L I think you need to cover up a bit all them Spanish boys will be after you Jx_

From: Lauren To: Joey

_Sorry babe, need to get a tan, but if your lucky I'll show you my white bits when im home Lx_

To: Lauren From: Joey

_I'll do more than look at them ;) Jx_

To: Joey From: Lauren

_Now whose the tease Lx_

Lauren and her family headed down to the beach, abi and Oscar were swimming in the sea and Tanya and lauren were laying on the sunbeds,

"im so glad we all came" Tanya said to her daughter

"me too mum, I just wish joey could have come" lauren sighed

"oh darling its only a week and it will be nice to spend some time together" Tanya replied

"I know, im glad im here" lauren smiled to her mum.

.

.

.

Lucy knew joey was home alone and decided she would go and see him, she still had strong feelings for him and never understood how he could choose lauren over her. She had tried to get back with him when lauren left but had no luck, so now was her chance to try and seduce him again and make him hers.

"lucy what do you want?" joey asked opening the door

"I thought you'd like some company" lucy smiled sweetly

"nah your alright thanks" joey replied

"well we're both alone and I could do with the company" she replied

"sorry lucy I don't think so" joey said before shutting the door on her.

Lucy was angry at the way joey had treated her and wanted to get her revenge on him and lauren for treating her badly.

.

.

.

"let me guess joey again" abi laughed as laurens phone went off

"actually its luce" lauren said

"oh what does she want?" Tanya asked

" I don't know, she's sent me a picture" lauren replied, she stared at the picture that appeared on the small screen infront of her, before she could help it the tears had started to fall.

* * *

**sorry for the mix up, this is the next part, theres lots of drama on the way, anything you wanna see let me know, please keep reviewing x**


	11. Chapter 11

Joey sat at home waiting for lauren to call him, she said she would ring every night and tonight she hadn't, he knew she was enjoying herself and she deserved too. Picking up his phone he rang laurens number, the international tune started and he waited for her to answer, but she didn't, it rung and rung and finally went to voicemail. It made joey feel uneasy, and he started all these thoughts in his head, was she ok? Was she with someone else? Did she miss him? He couldn't stop all the thoughts that circled his head.

.

.

.

"darling its probably lucy playing a joke on you, I wouldn't pay attention to it" Tanya tried to reassure her daughter

"mum joey and her are in bed together you can see that they're practically naked" lauren said as she began to cry again

"lauren I think you need to speak to joey and find out whats going on" Tanya explained

"no, not tonight, I think im just gonna get some sleep" lauren replied.

She headed up to their room leaving her mum, sister and brother in the bar, she curled up in her bed and looked at the picture on her phone again, the tears silently rolled down her cheeks as all the thoughts came to her, how could he do this to her? And with lucy? And only 2 days after she'd gone on holiday? Finally she fell into an exhausted sleep.

.

.

.

Lauren woke the next morning to the room spinning, she felt so sick, she jumped out of bed and ran to the toilet where she threw up. She sighed as all the memories last night came flooding back, she stood and brushed her teeth before heading to find her family

"you ok darling, just heard you being sick. Must of drunk a bit last night" Tanya smiled

"I didn't drink at all actually" lauren sighed

"ok well abs and Oscar have gone for breakfast I said we'd meet them" Tanya said

"I think im gonna phone joey, I think we need to talk" lauren sighed

"ok darling well I'll give you some privacy, come find us when your ready" Tanya said before leaving

Lauren picked up her phone and hovered over joeys number, she knew they needed to talk, she knew she had to find out the truth, she couldn't believe that joey would treat her that way, finally plucking up the courage she pressed ring, she waited for him to pick up

"hey babe, how come you didn't ring last night?" joey said upon answering his phone

"I urm… I" lauren stuttered before she began to cry

"babe whats wrong?" joey panicked hearing laurens sobs

"lucy sent me the picture" lauren managed to say

"what picture what are you on about?" joey asked confused

"like you don't know" lauren snapped

"babe I don't know what your going on about, will you just tell me?" joey said getting angry

"she sent the one of you and her naked in bed. Jesus joey ive only been away 2 days and you jump into bed with someone else" lauren shouted

"I haven't slept with lucy, I don't know why or where she got the picture, but babe I haven't slept with her, I wouldn't cheat on you" joey explained

"I don't know what to think anymore joey, I thought things were going well for us" lauren said as the tears started again

"babe things are going well for us, lucy is spitefull and she cant stand the fact we're happy and she aint" joey proclaimed

"ok well I need sometime to think" lauren said before hanging up.

.

.

.

Joey was fuming after he got off the phone with lauren, he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the office and headed across the square to find lucy, as soon as he walked into the café she gave him her bright smile and acted all innocent

"what the hell is your game lucy?" joey snapped

"I don't know what your on about" lucy replied looking confused at joey

"you know full well what im on about, sending lauren that picture, you cant stand the fact I chose her over you can you lucy" joey spat

"joey it was only meant to be a joke" lucy smiled innocently

"well neither of us found it funny lucy, I tell you what stay the hell away from me and lauren, you come near us again or medal in our relationship you will regret it" joey shouted before walking out of the café to calm himself down.

.

.

.

"did you speak to joey darling?" Tanya asked as lauren sat on the sunbed next to her mum

"yeah he didn't have a clue what I was on about, said he hasn't been with lucy" lauren explained

"and do you believe him?" Tanya asked cautiously

"yeah I do, but I don't get why she would send me the picture" lauren sighed laying down next to her mum

"are you feeling better now darling, from this morning?" Tanya asked remembering lauren being sick

"yeah I think so, I don't know what it was, I didn't touch a drop of alcohol last night" lauren explained

"probably something you ate then" Tanya smiled before laying back down to enjoy the sun.


	12. Chapter 12

Laurens holiday had now come to an end. She had spoke to joey a few times since the lucy incident but she decided they needed to talk face to face. She was just finishing packing up her stuff when she felt sick again and ran to the toilet

"lauren are you gonna be alright on the plane?" abi asked

"yeah I'll be fine" lauren smiled

"anyone would think your pregnant, with not drinking and keep being sick" abi laughed

"wait what?" lauren asked panicking at her sisters words

"lauren, your not are you?" abi asked concerened for her sister

"I don't know," lauren said as her legs gave way and she sat on the bed

"mum can you come in here please its lauren" abi called to her mum

"whats wrong darling?" Tanya asked seeing her daughters faces

"I … I think … I think im pregnant" lauren stuttered

"ok, lets not panic, we'll go to the chemist and get a test, lets not get all worked up until we know for sure" Tanya said calming her daughters

Tanya left the girls at the apartment whilst her and Oscar went for a walk to find a chemist so she could get a pregnancy test for lauren, after finally finding one she headed back to the apartment and handed it to lauren. Lauren went into the toilet and weed on the small stick, she sat in silence as she waited the 3 minutes to find out the answer. She looked at the small stick and saw the two blue lines appear in on the stick, meaning one thing, that she was pregnant.

"well darling?" Tanya asked as lauren unlocked the bathroom door

"its positive" lauren said with a small smile

"ok, how do you feel?" Tanya asked

"you want the truth?" lauren asked

"of course" Tanya smiled

"im excited" lauren said as she smiled bigger this time

"oh darling im so pleased for you, you'll make a great mum" Tanya replied hugging her daughter.

.

.

.

Joey was waiting at the arrivals at Stansted airport, he knew laurens flight had landed and knew she would be coming through any minute, he couldn't wait to see her. He saw Tanya holding hands with Oscar and then he saw abi and lauren behind them

"lauren" he called over to her, he smiled brightly at her

"what are you doing here?" lauren asked as she walked over to joey

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you" he replied pulling her closer to him

"I missed you" lauren said into his chest

"I missed you to babe, and don't worry about lucy, she wont be bothering us again" joey smiled before leaning in to kiss lauren.

"im gonna drive back to the square with joey" lauren told her family

"ok darling see you at home" Tanya smiled.

Once in the car joey and lauren pulled out of the car park and headed back to the square, joey was asking lauren all about her week, and if she'd enjoyed it, lauren in return asked joey about his week.

"joey do you ever think of our future?" lauren asked him

"sometimes why?" joey asked

"just wondered, what do you see?" lauren asked again

"I dunno, us married, maybe a nice house" joey replied

"what about kids?" lauren asked

"I don't know, never thought about them to be honest" joey explained

"so you don't want them?" lauren asked

"I wouldn't say never but definitely not now" joey replied

.

.

.

Once back on the square joey went back to work and lauren went home to unpack her things, she was quiet as she did this, she couldn't stop thinking about what joey had said in the car about defiantly not wanting kids yet. Before she realised what she was doing she was rubbing her belly where her baby was, she loved the thought of it, her baby. After her talk with joey on the way home she spent some time thinking, even if joey didn't want this baby she was going to have it, she wanted it, she would love and provide for it. She smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror at her flat stomach knowing that soon she would have a bump showing.

* * *

**you were right in your reviews, lauren is pregnant, but whats gonna happen between her and joey? xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Joey was talking to a customer when lauren walked towards the car-lot, she smiled at joey before walking in, she sat at his desk waiting for him to come in, she looked up and saw a picture of her and him that alice had taken, she smiled at it thinking about how happy they looked.

"hey beautiful" joey smiled as he walked into the office

"alright" lauren smiled back at him

"what can I do for you today miss branning?" he asked moving closer to her

"I just thought I'd come and see what you were up to" lauren replied

"and there was me thinking you'd come for something else" joey smirked

"no, not for that joey" lauren sighed, she didn't want this talk again. She had been back from holiday for a week now and since being back she hadn't slept with joey, she didn't want to, her hormones were all over the place, her breasts were sore and the last thing she wanted was sex.

"so what do you want?" joey asked with an edge to his voice

"please don't start this again joey, im just not in the mood, I thought our relationship wasn't going to be just about sex" lauren sighed

"its not, but its been 2 weeks since we last done anything" joey sighed sitting down in his chair looking at lauren, he knew something was wrong with her, she hadn't been herself since she came back from spain, he hated the thought but he knew lauren was going off him, he couldn't help but think she had met someone in spain and didn't know how to tell him.

"I love you joey" lauren said looking straight into his eyes

"its nice to hear you say it" joey replied

"joey please, ive just not been feeling well that's all" lauren tried to reason with him, she still hadn't told him she was pregnant, her bump was starting to show, so when she went out or saw joey she would wear a baggy top, at home though she didn't, Tanya had been doing some online shopping to get baby things ready.

"ok well ive gotta get on" joey said, hinting to lauren that their conversation was over. Lauren sighed as she leant down to give joey a small kiss before leaving.

.

.

.

"lauren darling come and look at this" Tanya squealed as lauren walked into no.5

"omg mum that's gorgeous" lauren smiled looking at the whinnie the pooh baby Moses basket

"I know, he or she is going to look so sweet snuggled in this" Tanya smiled

"yeah" lauren sighed

"whats up darling?" Tanya asked

"I just feel as though joey should be getting excited with me" lauren said

"so you've still not told him" Tanya asked

"no, I think he thinks I don't want him no more aswell because I don't want sex" lauren sighed

"darling it will get easier, but you need to tell him and as for the second part that will soon change, you wont be able to keep ypur hands off him" Tanya laughed

"thanks mum, I don't know what I'd do without you" lauren smiled giving her mum a hug.

.

.

.

Joey sat in the car-lot office trying to work out what had gone wrong with him and lauren, he couldn't understand why she was being so off with him, yes she said she loved him and he believed that but there was a part of him that thought she didn't anymore. They were going to need to talk about everything.

* * *

**joey finds out in the next chapter... but how will he? please keep reviewing x**


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren was nearly 3 months pregnant and she had her scan coming up, she and joey still hadn't slept together but he stopped pushing her, she would sleep at his and would wear a baggy t-shirt in bed. Her hormones were all over the place, one day she was happy the next she couldn't stop crying.

"you ready for the scan darling?" Tanya asked putting her coat on

"yeah all ready" lauren smiled

Lauren and Tanya headed to the hospital, lauren couldn't stop thinking how she wished joey was with her, but she knew he wernt ready that's why she hadn't told him. The nurse called her in and Tanya followed, she laid on the bed as the nurse squirted the jelly on her stomach she winced at how cold it was, then before she realised she could hear beating heart and when she looked on the screen she saw her baby. Lauren began to cry, as Tanya moved closer to soothe her daughter. The nurse printed lauren a picture and handed it to her before she and Tanya left the hospital. Lauren couldn't stop staring at the picture.

"are you gonna tell joey now?" Tanya asked

"I don't know, I want to so badly, im scared what he's gonna do, I don't wanna lose him mum, but I cant hide this much longer" lauren sighed looking at her round belly, because she was skinny her bump was already showing. Once they arrived back on the square lauren took the small picture and headed over to no.23 where she knew joey was.

"hey where have you been?" he asked when she walked in

"mum had a check up so I went with her" lauren said, hating herself for lying

"can we have a cuddle please?" joey asked

"yeah I'd like that" lauren smiled, following joey upstairs to his bedroom. They lay on the bed and lauren curled into joey, she felt his hand stroking her back under her top, she couldn't help it but the touch of him turned her on. A small moan escaped her lips as she thought about the touch, joey leaned down and kissed her, lauren deepened the kiss, she wanted joey so badly, last month she hated the thought of him touching her but now she just wanted him.

Joey ran his fingers through laurens hair as he kissed her deeply, he then moved his hands under her top to find her breasts, he began playing with them, lauren was moaning at his touch, his lips moved from hers to her neck as he kissed her sweet spot. Lauren was completely lost to joeys touch, he lifted her top over her head and began trailing kisses down from her neck towards her stomach, she felt him stop, she looked down at him and met his eyes

"is there something you want to tell me?" joey asked looking straight at lauren

"im sorry" she whispered before bursting into tears, joey moved up the bed and held her in his arms

"why didn't you tell me?" he asked stroking her hair

"I was scared" lauren said sniffing back the tears,

"how far gone are you?" he asked

"12 weeks" lauren mumbled

"why was you scared?" joey asked

"I thought you'd leave me, you said you didn't want kids yet and I didn't wanna lose you so I didn't tell you, and I went for the scan today and I wanted to tell you so badly but then I got caught up with you and well now you know" lauren rambled

"babe I never said I didn't want kids" joey sighed

"you did, when I came back from spain you said defiantly not now" lauren proclaimed

"you've known since spain?" joey asked, lauren saw the hurt in his eyes

"im sorry" lauren said again as she began to cry

"its ok" joey sighed pulling lauren closer to him

"your not gonna leave me are you?" lauren said between tears

"of course not babe" joey smiled and kissed her tear damp lips.

"do you want it?" lauren asked

"I take it you do?" joey asked, lauren nodded yes in response

"then I want it too, a mini you to look after" joey smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

.

.

.

"is that you darling?" Tanya called as lauren and joey walked into no.5

"yeah joeys with me" lauren said

"oh urm don't come in the lounge" Tanya shouted panicking

"its ok mum he knows" lauren said walking into the lounge followed by joey

"you know?" Tanya asked joey

"yeah I do, shes explained everything" joey told Tanya

"oh that's fantastic" Tanya smiled

"anyway what was you hiding?" lauren asked

"this" Tanya said and moved away to show lauren a cream and black pushchair, with a carseat

"mum that's lovely" lauren said walking towards the pushchair to look at it

"thanks Tanya, and thanks for everything else" joey smiled at her

"your welcome, I wanted to speak to you both actually, especially now you know joey" Tanya began to explain as joey and lauren looked at her

"well I know laurens worried about having a baby and that, so I was gonna get the loft converted to a spare room for Oscar and then abi can have his old room and you can have your old room" Tanya explained

"that's great mum, but you don't have too" lauren smiled

"well your both gonna want privacy aren't you" Tanya smiled

"mum are saying what I think you are?" lauren asked

"yes, joey would you move in with us?" Tanya asked him

"I'd love to, thank you" joey smiled giving Tanya a small hug.

* * *

**hope you liked it, anything you wanna see next? xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Joey had moved in with lauren and had been living there for a month now, lauren was just over 4 months gone and they were going for their second scan, joey was so excited as he missed the first one, lauren was finally feeling a lot happier and things were going well for her and joey, and to say the least she had been making up for not wanting sex at the beginning of her pregnancy and of course joey was happy to oblige.

"morning" lauren smiled looking up at joey who was awake and staring at her

"morning babe" joey smiled

"you looking forward to today?" she asked

"I cant wait, i get to see my baby" joey laughed

"you know we could find out today what we're having" lauren said raising an eyebrow at him

"really? They can do that?" joey asked his smile even bigger

"yes, they normally ask if we want to know, so its up to you" lauren smiled

"I don't know, its exciting to know, but then it will be more exciting at the end" joey smiled

"ok we'll wait" lauren replied

"well we best get up" joey said before leaning down to kiss laurens growing bump

"I love it when you do that" lauren smiled running her hands through joeys hair

"I cant wait for it to start moving" joey laughed

"it wont be long, I keep getting little flutters" lauren smiled she loved how good joey had been since he found out she was pregnant, looking back she didn't even remember why she felt scared. They had still kept it to themselves, the only people that knew were joey, lauren, abi and Tanya, but they knew they needed to tell alice, they knew she would be just as excited.

.

.

.

"you guys ready?" Tanya called awhile later

"yeah mum we're coming" lauren smiled to her mum walking down the stairs

"right lets go see peanut" joey smiled at lauren

The 3 of them headed to the hospital, they were taking into a room where lauren laid on the bed ready for her scan, Tanya left them to it, knowing it was their special moment. The nurse put the gel on laurens belly and put the small machine over it to scan the baby, the picture came up on the screen

"oh my god" joey said moving closer to the screen

"its amazing aint it" lauren smiled at him

"wow, I cant believe that's our baby, inside you" joey said still looking at the screen

"im sorry you missed it the first time" lauren said taking joeys hand in hers

"its ok babe honestly" joey said kissing lauren lightly on the lips

"so everythings all healthy, do you want to know the sex?" the nurse asked looking between lauren and joey

"no we'd like to keep it a surprise" lauren smiled at the nurse

"no problem, I'll just go and print off your picture" the nurse replied before leaving the couple alone

"I know its stupid but I cant believe our baby is inside you" joey laughed

"I cant wait for it to get here now" lauren smiled

"it wont be long, only 5 months" joey smiled back

.

.

.

Lauren, joey and Tanya made their way back to the square, they walked in to no.5 and abi squealed with delight when lauren showed her the scan photo, lauren knew how excited abi was at getting to become an aunty, but she knew someone else deserved to know

"joey I think we should go and see alice" lauren told him

"yeah your right" joey smiled taking his phone out and calling alice

"right she's home so I said we'd go now" joey said. Lauren and him left no.5 and walked across the square and headed to no.23 where alice let them in,

"how are you both?" alice asked sitting down

"yeah we're good, but alice we've got something to tell you" joey said

"can I show her?" lauren asked, joey nodded yes in response as lauren handed alice the scan photo

"oh my god your pregnant" alice squealed

"yeah I am" lauren smiled

"its so amazing, how far gone are you?" alice asked

"im 4 months" lauren replied

"this is fantastic, im gonna be an aunty" alice said moving to hug her brother and cousin

"im glad your pleased, but listen we don't want anyone knowing, we're keeping it between ourselves" joey explained

"that's fine I understand" alice smiled at the pair.

.

.

.

"im so glad alice is happy" lauren said to joey later that evening laying in bed

"yeah me to" joey smiled playing with laurens hand,

Lauren moved forward and began to kiss joey, she let her hands slide over his chest, she moved herself so she was straddling him, his hands instantly moved to her hips as the kiss deepened between them. Joey pulled laurens t-shirt over her head as he began playing with her breasts, lauren moaned at the feel of him, she could feel his erection against her. In a swift move joey was now hovering over lauren as he began to trail kisses from her lips to her neck, he then moved down to her breasts as he kissed, sucked and played with them, lauren was moaning in pleasure, joey continued trailing kisses from her breasts down to her stomach where he peppered kisses all over her growing bump, lauren smiled to herself as her hands tangled with joeys hair, she pulled him back up to her and as he moved upwards he entered her, lauren bucked her hips in an instance and let out a gasp at the feel of him.

Joeys thrusts were building up and lauren continued to moan his name as she was hitting her high, he thrusted deeper inside of her as he let himself go and reached his own orgasm.

"that was amazing" lauren sighed playing with joeys hair

"mmm it was" joey replied, his hand over laurens bump

"I love you joey" lauren said

"I love you to babe" joey replied.

* * *

**i thought id do a few fluffy chapters before lauren has the baby, hope your all enjoying, please keep reviewing your ideas x**


	16. Chapter 16

"im getting so fat" lauren sighed looking into the mirror

"no you aint babe, you look gorgeous" joey said standing behind her and kissing her neck

"stop distracting me joseph I need to find something to wear" lauren laughed

"you could just wear nothing" joey winked at her looking into the mirror

"you might like that but I don't think other people will" lauren laughed.

Today they were going to see joeys mum and family, it was a warm day and lauren didn't want to wear a jumper to hide her bump, where they were going no one would stare so she could wear something more fitting. She settled on a skirt and vest top in the end,

"you look so sexy, lets say we skip dinner and stay here" joey said raising an eyebrow

"I don't think people would be impressed with that do you?" lauren laughed.

They headed down stairs and lauren ran straight to the car so no one saw her bump, joey jumped in next to her and they waited for alice to come across the square, finally she did and they made their way out of walford and headed to joeys mums.

.

.

.

The drive was about half an hour, that gave alice time to ask lauren as many questions as she could, most lauren could answer. They pulled up outside a small house and saw a few cars outside,

"I thought mum said it was going to be a quiet one" joey sighed getting out the car

"babe its gonna fine" lauren smiled taking joeys hand in hers as they headed up the path way.

"mum, its us" alice shouted walking into the house

"hey guys how are you all?" lynne asked as she came to see her children

"we're good, mum you remember lauren?" joey said moving aside so lynne and lauren could say hello

"of couse darling how are you?" lynne asked

"yeah im good thanks" lauren smiled back

"hows my grandchild?" lynne asked touching laurens belly

"peanuts ok, moving about abit now" lauren smiled

"aww that's great, anyway come through, we're having a barbeque" lynne smiled to them all.

They all headed outside where they saw a few people sitting at a table drinking, joey took laurens hand and led her to a seat, he sat next to her and began speaking to some people around the table,

"well I never thought I'd see the day joey would become a dad" a boy laughed which was joeys cousin

"yeah well im a changed man now" joey laughed back.

After having some lunch they were all sitting round the table talking and laughing about joeys family, lauren saw how joey didn't talk much about his childhood, she knew he didn't have a good one, but she never pushed him to talk about it.

"god this sun is so hot" joey said taking his shirt off, lauren stopped drinking and stared straight at joeys naked chest

"im going to toilet" she said rushing from her seat into the house, joey was confused by laurens actions so went to check on her

"babe you alright?" he said walking up the stairs heading towards the bathroom

"no im not" lauren said breatless

"what is it? Is it the baby?" joey panicked

"no its you" lauren sighed

"what have I done?" joey asked confused

"you took your top off" lauren sighed with a small laugh

"so why does that matter?" joey asked

"because right now I want to jump on you" lauren groaned covering her face with her hands

"oh so it turned you on did it babe?" joey smirked

"yes" lauren whispered

"well lets see if we can you help you out" joey smirked shutting and locking the bathroom door

He stood infront of lauren and moved a strand of hair behind her ear he then leant down and began kissing her deeply, lauren moaned into his mouth as she got lost in the kiss, suddenly she felt joeys hand go under her skirt and started rubbing over her knickers

"joey we cant" lauren sighed pulling away from the kiss

"we're not baby, im just giving you what you need" joey smirked

He moved back to start kissing lauren again and she kissed him back, he carried on rubbing her with his spare hand, finally he moved her knickers to the side and inserted a finger, lauren moaned into his mouth at the touch, he then entered a second finger and began thrusting them in and out of lauren faster, covering her moans with his kisses. He felt lauren tighten around his fingers as she reached her orgasm.

"better now babe?" Joey asked looking down at laurens flustered face

"much" she laughed back

"good, lets go back outside" joey smiled

"are you ok dear?" lynne asked as joey and lauren sat back at the table

"yeah, think she's had to much sun" joey told his mum.

.

.

.

After spending the day with joeys mum and family, he, lauren and alice headed home, lauren fell asleep on the ride home, having worn herself out. They arrived back on the square and alice said goodbye to joey as he lifted lauren out of the car and carried her into no.5, he carried her up to their bedroom where he laid her on the bed. He gave her a small kiss and headed back downstairs

"did you have a nice day today?" Tanya asked as joey got himself a drink

"yeah laurens a bit worn out now though" joey smiled

"well at least she had you to look after her" Tanya smiled

"thanks Tanya for everything" joey smiled back

"your welcome, your gonna make a great dad joey" Tanya proclaimed before letting joey head back to her daughter.

* * *

**thanks for all the reviews so far, glad your all enjoying my story, please keep reviewing, anything you wanna see happen next? xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Lauren was now 8 and half months pregnant, and she, joey and her family had managed to hide it well. Lauren knew that eventually everyone would know about her baby, but she wanted to keep her peanut safe (joey had kept calling the baby peanut). It was a full on summers day and lauren knew she needed to go outside and get some fresh air. Joey was working a lot lately so he could have some time off once the baby was born, he had been training jay with max's permission. max and kirsty were happy when they found out lauren was pregnant, lauren and kirsty even went shopping (thanks to max's credit card) to buy whatever else she needed. She and joey now had everything they needed, they just needed peanut to be born.

Lauren walked out from number no.5, she had a vest top and pair of shorts on, she was hoping no one would see her, she tried to walk down the stairs quickly but because her bump was so big now it was more of a waddle, she quickly waddled round to the car-lot where she saw jay outside talking to a customer, she walked into the office and saw joey watching from the window

"babe what are you doing here, your supposed to be resting" joey said moving towards lauren

"im fed up at home and needed some air" lauren pouted at him

"hows my peanut this morning?" joey asked his hands sprawled over laurens bump

"he's ok, seems to think my bladder is a toy though" lauren sighed

"wont be long now babe" joey smiled kissing her lips

"I know, I want peanut here now though" lauren sighed

"you should get home and rest babe" joey said taking laurens hand and leading her out of the office

"but fresh air is good" lauren moaned

"I tell you what I'll finish early and we'll go for a drive away from here and go for a long walk, how does that sound?" he asked

"ok, sounds nice" lauren smiled before walking back to no.5.

.

.

.

Joey finished work just after lunch time and went home to get changed so he and lauren could go out. He helped her into the car before they set off on their journey. They ended up at southend beach, lauren was so happy to be able to walk around and show off her bump.

"right lets go down the peir" joey smiled

"we are gonna get the little train aint we?" lauren asked

"nah we're gonna walk" joey laughed

"you better be kidding branning" lauren said raising an eyebrow at joey

"of course I am babe, come on" joey laughed as he led lauren towards the small train.

They got off the train at the end of the peir and walked towards to edge, joey stood behind lauren as they looked out at the sea, joeys hands were resting on her bump, as the baby was kicking, lauren thought to herself about the first time joey felt the baby kick

*flashback*

_Joey and lauren were laying in bed in a tangled mess from their love making, joey was laying on her chest as she played with his hair. He moved himself lower to talk to her bump, he enjoyed talking to their baby_

_"im sorry if you didn't like that" joey laughed as he placed a kiss on her belly, he soon shot up and looked at lauren_

_"was that?" joey stuttered_

_"yes it was" lauren beamed, for the first time joey had felt their baby move. Lauren had felt small flutters inside of her but this was a proper one_

_"oh my god that's incredible" joey smiled rubbing his hands over laurens bump trying to make the baby kick again, it kicked about a few more times, joey kissed her belly before leaning up to kiss lauren_

_"I cant believe that's our baby" joey smiled into the kiss_

_*end of flashback* _

"what you thinking?" joey startled lauren from her day dream

"im just thinking about the baby" lauren smiled

"things will be ok you know lauren" joey smiled

"I know, but peanuts safe inside me, I don't want no one to hurt him" she sighed

"they wont babe, I wont let them" joey soothed her .

.

.

.

After their trip to the beach lauren and joey headed back to the square, lauren was feeling very by now and had fell asleep in the car on the way home, joey gently woke her as they pulled up outside no.5, she climbed out of the car and headed inside followed by joey

"darling is that you?" Tanya called from the lounge

"yeah, we're home" lauren replied, she walked into the lounge and saw her aunt carol sitting on the sofa

"carol wanted to check you were ok" Tanya said explaining why carol was there

"yeah im fine" lauren smiled

"lauren you've put on a bit of weight lately" carol noticed looking at laurens body, luckily she had put a cardigan on

"thanks very much" lauren muttered

"babe you need rest" joey said coming in from the hall way

"why does she need rest?" carol asked looking up at her nephew

"well because she's nearly 9 months pregnant" joey replied, lauren and Tanya both stared at him then he realised he had told carol

"your pregnant?" carol asked lauren

"yeah I am" lauren managed to say

"and your keeping it?" carol asked

"yes we are" joey snapped

"and your letting them Tanya? You should be disgusted" carol said standing up from her seat and heading towards the door

"you don't tell me what I should or shouldn't let my daughter" Tanya snapped

"I think you should leave" lauren told her aunt

"I am don't you worry" carol exclaimed before leaving

"are you alright babe?" joey asked looking at lauren

"yeah im fine" she snapped back

"im sorry I told her, it just came out" joey said

"now you know why I don't want peanut here, people aren't going to like this joey" lauren sighed sitting down

"babe its going to be ok, no ones going to hurt you or peanut" joey smiled crouching down and holding her bump and kissing her lightly on the lips

"will you take me to bed please" lauren smiled, joey was happy to oblige.

* * *

**so carol isnt happy about the baby, whats going to happen when lauren has the baby, what do you want to see happen? i wont be able to update for a couple of days, but please review x**


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry for no uploading for a few days, anyway heres the next part, this is lauren in labour, the chapter was so long ive split it into two, i'll upload the second part later, please keep reviewing x**

* * *

"babe if your not feeling good we should stay at home" joey sighed seeing lauren struggling

"im fine, please joey, just a bit of normality till the baby comes please" lauren pouted

"ok you win, but put a baggy cardigan on" joey smiled.

Lauren and joey made their way downstairs and left the house, heading across the square towards the vic, joey had to keep a slow pace for a waddling lauren. They walked into the pub and lauren went and sat straight down at a table so she could hide. Joey went and got them some drinks whilst they waited for Tanya and abi to join them. Abi was the first to arrive, and she was filling lauren and joey in about her morning at sixthform, finally Tanya arrived and she joined her family. Lauren kept getting twinges but she tried to hide them from joey, knowing he would panic and make her go home. They ordered their food and were waiting for it, they were all talking about what they'd been up to, then the conversation changed to the baby. Lauren was due any day and everyone was being so over protective of her.

Just as their food arrived, the pub door opened and carol walked in, lauren sighed, she didn't want a drama, she just wanted lunch with her family, why couldn't her aunt see that her and joey were happy. Other people had started to accept them, but then they didn't know she was pregnant.

"oh how lovely, a family lunch" carol exclaimed moving towards their table

"I'd watch your mouth carol" Tanya proclaimed

"why, are you worried people might over hear?" carol said her voice getting louder

"this is none of your business carol, its up to lauren and joey" Tanya said remaining calm

"its wrong Tanya!" carol shouted and the pub became quiet

"look aunty carol, its really got nothing to do with you. We're happy and we're making a life for ourselves" lauren told her aunt

"making a life for yourselves? Your only 18 and shacked up with your cousin and now your expecting his baby" carol shouted, everyone in the pub turned and stared at the scene

"I think you should leave now" joey said standing up

"im not finished yet" carol spat

"I think you'll find you are" Tanya said standing up and slapping carol across the face

"can you lot please shut up" lauren said panting as another twinge hit her, but this one was more powerful

"babe are you alright?" joey asked seeing laurens face and deep breathing, lauren nodded no

"come on we need to get you home" joey said helping lauren stand,

"joey I think ive wet myself" lauren froze as water trailed down her legs

"darling its your waters, we need to get you to hospital" Tanya said moving to help her daughter

"no it cant come yet" lauren began to cry

"there aint much choice babe" joey said helping lauren

"right I'll get the car meet me outside" Tanya instructed joey

"come on babe, its gonna be alright" joey soothed lauren

.

.

.

"my daughters in labour" Tanya rushed to the receptionist

"ok is she able to walk?" the receptionist asked

"no she's waiting in the car" Tanya said, the receptionist got a nurse and a wheelchair, where they went outside to lauren.

"ok lauren im gonna need to get you into the chair so we can wheel you back inside" the nurse explained

"please don't let nothing happen to my baby" lauren panted

"we wont lauren but you need to help us" the nurse explained, joey lifted lauren from the car and placed her into the wheel chair, she was then wheeled inside to a room.

"ok lauren my names nurse jones, im gonna be the one to deliver your baby" a new nurse explained as lauren was moved on to a bed

"ok, im in pain please can I have something?" lauren asked as she began to cry again

"we'll get you some pain relief but we need to check how far dilated you are" the nurse explained

"ok just be quick!" lauren panted as another pain hit her

"you may want some privacy" the nurse said looking towards joey who was in the room with her, he went to leave until lauren grabbed his hand

"no you got me in this mess you stay for everything" she proclaimed

"ok, ok I'll stay" joey laughed

"its not funny" lauren said narrowing her eyes at joey

"ok lauren, if you can stay still and take deep breathes please." The nurse began as he checked lauren "ok your about 8 centimetres dilated, so we'll leave you for half an hour and come back and check on you" the nurse smiled

"what, but my baby is coming" lauren exclaimed

"not just yet it isn't, why don't you try to relax for a little while, I'll be back soon" the nurse said before leaving.

"joey it hurts" lauren began to cry again

"your doing great babe" joey smiled kissing her lightly on the lips

"you try doing it" lauren snapped

"babe I don't think I like you pregnant anymore" joey laughed

"oh im sorry am I annoying you? Are in this much pain, lets find out shall we?" lauren proclaimed as she went to hit joey

"hey the nurse said rest, no drama" joey smiled

"I'll bloody give you drama" lauren pouted

"come on babe just calm down, your gonna need all your energy" joey told her.


	19. Chapter 19

"ok lauren how are you feeling?" the nurse asked coming in to check on lauren

"ever given birth?" lauren asked through gritted teeth

"yes I have" the nurse gave a sympathetic smile to lauren

"then you'll know how im feeling" lauren snapped

"ok well lets have another check" the nurse began to check lauren " ok your 10 centimeters, your ready to start pushing" the nurse said

"thank god for that" lauren sighed

"babe come on listen to the nurse" joey said stroking her hair

"oh im sorry do you wanna do this?" lauren snapped

"no babe I cant but still you need to stay calm" joey said

"ok lauren on the next contraction I want you to push" the nurse said, after a minute laurens contraction hit and she began pushing, lauren screamed out as she began pushing

"ok and hold it, you'll feel another contraction soon and you'll need to push harder" the nurse explained

"I cant do it, it hurts" lauren began to sob as another contraction hit her and she tried to push

"come on babe your doing great, you can do this" joey said leaning to kiss her forhead

"ok lauren a big push please" the nurse asked, lauren tried to push as hard as she could, with joey holding her hand and reassuring her

"please im too tired" lauren panted as she took in more gas and air

"lauren I can see the head you need to push harder now for the shoulders, one big push on the next contraction" the nurse said, laurens next contraction hit and she pushed as hard as she could till she felt her baby slide out of her body, she fell back on to the bed as the pain calmed down

"congratulations you have a baby girl, dad would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked joey, as he moved forward, and with help from the nurse cut the nurses wrapped the baby in a blanket and passed her to lauren,

"hello you" lauren smiled and gently kissed her daughters forhead

"I cant believe she's here, im so proud of you" joey smiled, watching lauren and their baby

"do we have a name?" the nurse asked

"oh god no, we didn't even think" lauren said looking up to joey

"its ok we'll just call her baby branning" the nurse smiled

.

.

.

"you've got a granddaughter" joey smiled walking into the waiting room to see Tanya and his mum

"oh darling congratulations" Tanya said hugging joey

"well done darling" lynne said hugging her son

"can I go and see her?" Tanya asked, joey nodded yes as he began speaking to his mum, Tanya made her way to lauren

"hello darling" Tanya smiled as she saw lauren laying on the bed cuddling her baby

"hey nanny" lauren smiled

"oh darling she is beautiful" Tanya said taking in her granddaughter

"thank you" lauren smiled

"im so proud of you" Tanya said giving lauren a cuddle

"thank you, wheres joey?" lauren asked noticing he wasn't with her mum

"he's talking to lynne darling, do you want him?" Tanya asked and lauren nodded yes. Tanya left the room to go and get joey

"everything alright babe?" joey asked as he walked back into the room followed by Tanya and lynne

"yeah I just want you here" lauren said

"im here babe" joey smiled as he took baby branning and handed her to his mum for a cuddle. Lauren watched on as she saw the scene infront of her, she began to cry

"hey babe whats wrong?" joey panicked

"I want her back in me, she was safer inside me" lauren cried

"its gonna be alright babe, you've got me, im not gonna let nothing happen to either of you" joey said giving her a small kiss

"your not gonna leave us?" lauren asked

"no of course not, are you scared that I am or something?" joey asked confused

"im sorry, I just I don't wanna lose you joey and I don't want nothing to happen to her" lauren said looking over at her baby now with her Tanya

"I promise im not going anywhere babe, I love you and want to be with you" joey said kissing her again.

.

.

.

"im tired joey" lauren said as she laid in bed looking at joey and their baby

"get some rest babe, im here" joey smiled stroking her cheek

Lauren soon dozed off and he sat in the chair next to her bed holding their baby, he couldn't stop staring at her, he was obsessed with her. Never before did he think he could feel such love, but what he felt for lauren and his baby was unconditional.

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed :) please review oh and some baby girl names would help as i cant think of any x**


	20. Chapter 20

"ok lauren just relax and she should latch on fine" the nurse said as lauren sat up in bed feeding baby branning

"when can I go home?" lauren asked

"hopefully today" the nurse smiled back

Lauren smiled down at her baby girl feeding, never in a million years did lauren think she would be a mum, but she realised it was the best feeling in the world. She continued to feed her baby when she noticed joey stood at the door watching

"whats wrong?" lauren asked

"nothing babe, just such a beautiful sight" joey smiled

"daddys being a perv" lauren said looking down to her daughter

"im not, ignore mummy" joey said stroking her small head

"we still need a name for this little beauty" lauren said looking at joey

"what about Sophia?" joey asked

"I like it, but I wanted something with the meaning beautiful" lauren smiled

"ok so what about sophia belle branning?" joey asked

"belle?" lauren questioned

"its beautiful in Italian" joey laughed

"sophia belle branning" lauren said looking down at the small baby in her arms "its perfect" lauren said looking up at joey

"our little sophia" joey smiled kissing lauren lightly on the lips

.

.

.

Lauren was allowed home after a few more hours, Tanya came and picked the three of them up. They made their way back to the square, lauren was so nervous, she was worried about people's reactions to sophia. Joey could sense laurens nervousness and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They pulled up outside no.5 and Tanya got the bags from the car whilst joey got the car seat, lauren climbed out of the car and came face to face with lucy

"so its true" lucy said not giving any emotion away

"yeah it is" lauren said giving a small smile

"everything ok here?" joey asked looking between the two girls

"yeah its fine" lucy said

"joey can you take her inside I'll be in in a minute" lauren smiled to joey and he done as she asked

"look lucy I don't want any arguments or any bitch fights, I just wanna get on with my life" lauren said

"I understand, im sorry for everything, I just never knew you two would end up like this, I guess I still love joey and that's what hurts" lucy explained

"im sorry lucy" lauren said giving her friend a small hug

"its ok, I'll learn to get over it, we should go out soon and celebrate" lucy smiled

"yeah I'd like that" lauren said, before heading up the stairs and inside

"everything ok babe?" joey asked as lauren walked into the lounge

"yeah its all good" lauren smiled

"good" joey replied before giving lauren a kiss.

"so what have you called her?" abi squealed, as she, Tanya and alice all sat cooing around sophia

"we've called her sophia belle branning" joey smiled

"omg that's so lovely" alice smiled

"right come on mrs, someone needs feeding" lauren said leaning down to take her daughter from her carseat.

Lauren sat on the sofa and began to feed sophia, she heard a knock on the door and saw her mum get up to answer it, joey had gone upstairs to unpack the baby bag and laurens bag. Tanya came into the lounge followed by carol,

"what do you want?" lauren asked

"I wanted to apologise" carol replied

"well I don't want your apology, and I don't want nothing more to do with you" lauren said before looking back down to her daughter.

"I think you should go" joey said coming down the stairs, he had heard what lauren had said, Tanya showed carol the door and joey walked into the lounge to see lauren holding sophia,

"you alright?" he asked her

"yeah im fine" lauren said smiling at him

"why don't we all go for a walk?" joey asked

"no I wanna stay at home today" lauren replied

"ok tomorrow then?" joey asked

"yeah maybe" lauren said focusing her attention back to her daughter.

.

.

.

Lauren and sophia were upstairs having a sleep, joey made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Tanya was preparing dinner

"everything ok love?" Tanya asked as joey walked in

"not really, im worried about lauren, she doesn't wanna take sophia outside, I think she's scared people are gonna have a go at her" joey explained

"just give her time joey, im sure she'll be ok" Tanya tried to reassure him.

* * *

**hope you like the name, please keep reviewing x**


	21. Chapter 21

Lauren woke from her sleep, she got up to check on sophia and found she wasn't in her cot, she began to panic as she ran downstairs to find her, she went into the lounge and saw she wasn't there, she ran into the kitchen where she saw her mum still cooking dinner

"wheres sophia?" lauren shouted

"calm down darling, she woke up and joey didn't wanna wake you, he's just popped to the shop to get some wine for dinner" Tanya calmly said, lauren ran out from the kitchen, grabbed her coat and ran out of the house, as she ran across the square she saw joey pushing the pushchair,

"hey babe you alright?" joey asked seeing lauren running towards him

"what the hell are you playing at? I said I didn't want her coming outside" lauren shouted before pushing joey out of the way and taking control of the pushchair and taking her daughter home.

"lauren" joey said as he stopped in his tracks and watched her rush off.

Lauren walked back indoors and took sophia out of her pushchair and took her straight upstairs. She laid on the bed and laid sophia next to her, tears started running down her cheeks as she began to cry. She heard a faint knock on the door, then it opened and she saw it was joey

"im sorry" she whispered whilst wiping her tears

"im the one that should be sorry" joey sighed sitting on the bed

"no you shouldn't, she's yours aswell, you were only doing the right thing, but I woke up and she was gone and I panicked, im scared something is gonna happen to her joey" lauren sobbed as joey held her in his arms

"babe she's gonna be fine, I promise, how about tomorrow we all go for a walk to the park and you'll see everythings ok, and if you get scared we'll come back" joey soothed her

.

.

.

Lauren woke up to sophia crying, it was still dark outside and lauren groaned, she knew she would have to get used to interrupted nights, she slowly climbed out of bed as not to wake joey, she got sophia out of her moses basket and went and sat on the rocking chair and began to feed her. Lauren looked down and watched her daughter, she felt so overwhelmed by her, she had been so excited about having her, she knew It was going to be hard work and that didn't worry her, but she worried people wouldn't like sophia because of her and joey. Yes certain people had been ok with them being together, mainly close friends who saw the couple at their best. But none of them knew about sophia and she was scared about their reaction. After finishing feeding sophia, lauren put her back into her moses basket and she climbed back into bed, she felt joey curl around her body and his hand gripped hers,

"morning darling" Tanya smiled as lauren walked downstairs carrying sophia with her

"morning mum" lauren smiled walking into the kitchen for a coffee

"you and joey ok now?" Tanya asked

"yeah, I think Im just being stupid" lauren gave a small smile

"good im glad, now pass her here, nannys in need of cuddles" Tanya smiled taking sophia from lauren.

"morning sleepy head" lauren laughed as joey walked into the kitchen a while later

"morning, wheres sophia?" joey asked

"she's with mum in the lounge" lauren said

"ok, oh Sharon rung me and asked if I could work tonight, she needs extra staff and I always said I'd help her out if she needed me" joey explained

"ok then, but can we still have our trip to the park?" lauren asked

"you sure?" joey smiled

"yeah I am" lauren smiled back before joey gave her a kiss.

.

.

.

"you all set babe?" joey asked lauren as she finished checking the baby bag

"yeah, lets go" lauren smiled

Joey lead them outside as he and lauren carried the pushchair down the steps, he then began pushing and headed through the square, lauren felt conscious of people around her, as they neared the market they saw lucy and she smiled at them and carried on walking, it was a step forward lauren thought. They carried on walking and soon bumped into poppy and fatboy, poppy couldn't stop cooing over sophia

"you done well to hide this" fatboy laughed

"yeah well I didn't want people knowing" lauren replied

"its cool baby girl, as long as you and your princess is ok that's all that matters" fatboy smiled

"thanks fats" lauren smiled back

"lauren she is so adorable" poppy said finally looking away from sophia

"yeah we think so" lauren laughed looking at joey

"anyway we'll let you get on" poppy said before her and fatboy walked on.

Joey and lauren continued their walk to the park, when they arrived lauren went and sat on a swing and joey passed sophia to her, she slowly rocked backwards and forwards holding her daughter.

"I don't know why I was scared, people are ok with us, and she's only a baby, no one is gonna be mean to her are they?" lauren asked turning to joey who was sat on the other swing

"I said you were being silly babe" joey smiled back..

.

.

.

"I think we should get her home its getting cold" lauren told joey who was rocking sophia in her pushchair

"yeah and ive got work in abit" joey replied

"I wish you didn't have to" lauren sighed as they began to walk

"why don't you come in for a drink, your mum can have sophia for an hour" joey smiled

"yeah I might do" lauren smiled back

Finally arriving home lauren and joey were in their bedroom, lauren was feeding sophia and joey was getting changed for work

"you look hot" lauren laughed as joey finished his hair

"don't look too bad yourself" he laughed back

"hardly, im a mess" lauren smiled

"well you could put something nice on and come out for a bit" joey said winking at her

"I'll speak to mum in a bit" lauren replied

"ok then, well im heading off babe, ive got my phone if you need me" joey said leaning down to kiss lauren and give sophia a small joey had left lauren headed downstairs to see her mum watching tv

"are you going out tonight mum?" lauren asked poking her head round the door

"no love why?" Tanya asked

"well I was wondering if you'd watch sophia for an hour, I said I'd go and see joey at the club for a bit" lauren smiled

"of course darling, where is she now?" Tanya asked

"she's asleep, so she should be ok for a while" lauren said before heading upstairs to get ready.

Lauren finally finished getting ready, and she had even text lucy to see if she fancied going with her for a drink, which she agreed to. She said goodbye to sophia and then to her mum before leaving. She met lucy in the square and whitney had also come along. The three girls headed to the club. They walked in and went to the bar to get a drink

"wheres joey?" lauren asked one of the bar staff

"in the office, sorting some work out" he replied

"ok then" lauren smiled before heading to a table with her friends,

They were all sat round the table talking and laughing, lauren felt like she could unwind tonight, knowing sophia was safe. Whit and lucy had asked lauren about sophia and lauren told them all about her. Lauren couldn't help but keep looking at the bar to see if joey had come back, but he still hadn't.

"I love this song, lets dance" whitney said grabbing her friends as a Rihanna song came on. They all started dancing and getting lost in the song, something caught laurens eye, she finally saw joey coming out of the office, followed by a very pretty brunette, she saw joey giving this girl his sexy smile that lauren thought was only for her, it felt like she had had a knife in her stomach and it was being twisted more and more.

* * *

**sorry for not posting for a couple of days, heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy. please review xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Lauren continued dancing with her friends, but was keeping an eye on joey, he had yet noticed she was in the club. She saw joey head back into the office and decided to go to the bar where the brunette was

"nice to look at aint he" lauren said to the brunette

"yeah he is, knows his charm" the brunette smiled

"he's like it with everyone" lauren replied

"oh right, well he seems to know what he's doing" the brunette spoke again

"yeah he does" lauren replied before walking off again.

She went back and joined her friends at the table, lucy and whitney were pretty drunk by now but lauren had been sticking to orange juice because she was breastfeeding. Joey had come back out of the office and was back to working the bar, the brunette was still sitting there and joey kept talking and flirting with her. She saw the brunette touch joeys hand when he passed her, her drink, and that done it for lauren. She said goodbye to her friends and began to walk out of the club, as she walked past the bar she heard her name called, she turned to see joey

"how long you been here?" he asked

"about 2 hours, but you've been preoccupied" lauren replied looking towards the brunette sat at the bar

"why didn't you text me?" joey asked

"because you were busy" lauren said getting angry

"well I didn't think we were gonna be busy" joey said

"whatever joey im going home" lauren said as she began to walk away but joey grabbed her arm stopping her

"whats wrong?" he asked

"you were in the office a long time with that girl, she giving you what im not?" lauren snapped

"don't be stupid lauren im working" joey proclaimed

"yeah well im going home to _our _daughter" lauren shouted before finally walking out of the club.

.

.

.

Once lauren arrived home she headed up to bed where she saw sophia laying in her moses basket. She stood and watched her daughter for a while, thinking about all the things she wanted for her as she got older. She finally climbed into bed and started to sob into her pillow, after a while she felt someone next to her, she turned to see joey,

"im sorry" lauren cried

"its ok, its not your fault" joey sighed taking lauren in his arms

"I just saw you with her and im so insecure at the minute ive just had a baby, we're not having sex, I wouldn't blame you if you looked elsewhere" lauren said

"babe your stupid, your body needs time to heal, im not rushing to have sex, I love you, we aren't all about sex" joey laughed

"but you was in the office so long with her" lauren said wiping her eyes

"she's got a business proposal for Sharon and seeing as she wernt there I took charge" joey explained

"oh god I feel even more stupid" lauren sighed

"babe theres no one else I want" joey smiled tilting laurens head so she was looking at him, he moved towards her and gently kissed her

"do you mean that?" lauren asked

"yes I do babe, look I wasn't gonna do this yet, but now seems the right time" joey said moving from the bed and went into one of his draws to get something

"what?" lauren asked watching him

"I know we've had plenty of ups and downs, and im sure we've got many more to come, but I only want them with you, and now we've got sophia, I know its gonna be a while but I want lots of babies with you" joey said

"ok" lauren said listening

"lauren branning will you marry?" joey asked opening the box to show lauren the ring

"yes of course" lauren beamed and wrapped her arms around joeys neck and kissed him,

"lets put this on" joey said pulling away from the kiss, he took the ring and placed it on laurens finger. Both smiling contently.

* * *

**this story is now coming to an end with one more chapter left, but im going to be leaving it open for a sequeal. i am working on another story, so will be posting that soon xx**


	23. Chapter 23

Lauren woke up the next morning feeling on top of the world, she had never felt so happy and complete. Joey and her daughter made her complete and she realised that last night. She couldn't wait to share with her family that her and joey were now engaged.

She heard sophia stir and climbed from the bed as not to wake joey, she got her daughter from her moses basket and headed downstairs, she saw her mum in the kitchen eating breakfast

"morning love your up ealy" Tanya said

"yeah I was awake before this little munchkin today" lauren said smiling proudly at her daughter

"lauren…" Tanya said staring at her daughter

"yeah?" lauren asked looking at her mums confused expression

"whats that on your finger?" Tanya asked

"I was gonna wait till joey was up, but he proposed to me last night" lauren beamed

"oh congratulations darling, im so happy for you" Tanya exclaimed moving from her seat to hug her daughter

"careful mum you'll squash sophia" lauren laughed

"I cant believe my baby is all grown up" Tanya said as tears filled her eye.

"oh mum don't cry" lauren laughed

"whats going on in here?" joey asked walking into the kitchen

"come here you" Tanya said moving from her seat again to hug joey

"I take it you know" joey laughed

"im so happy for you guys, we should celebrate" Tanya said

"yeah I like the sound of that" joey smiled

"me too" lauren smiled back and leaning to kiss joey

.

.

Later that morning lauren and joey were upstairs in their bedroom, they were laying on the bed with sophia between them

"we need to get ready" lauren said

"in a bit im happy like this" joey smiled stroking laurens cheek

"we've got a lifetime to be happy now joey" lauren smiled

"I know I cant wait to make you officially mrs branning" joey told her

"oh god I sound like my mum" lauren laughed

"I love you lauren thank you for making me so happy" joey said leaning over to kiss her

"your welcome" lauren smiled back

"right I'll let you get ready whilst I sort this little princess out" joey said picking sophia up and she smiled at him for the first time

"oh my god did you see that?" lauren exclaimed

"yeah she smiled properly" joey smiled back holding his daughter closer to him

"I cant believe she just done that" lauren said as tears filled her eyes

"don't cry babe, there'll be many more exciting to come with this little one" joey smiled.

.

.

"so come on why are we all here?" abi asked as she sat at the table in the vic, sitting with her was Tanya, jay and alice, and then joey and lauren

"we've got something to tell you" joey said

"your not pregnant again are you?" alice asked

"god no, give me time I only had her a week ago" lauren laughed

"actually we're engaged" joey said as lauren moved her hand to show her ring

"oh my god congratulations" alice and abi said in union

"thank you" replied lauren

"when did this happen?" abi asked

"last night in bed" lauren smiled

"do we wanna know the details?" jay laughed

"its nothing rude" lauren laughed slapping jay on the arm, she then went on to explain about how joey proposed

"how about some champagne?" Tanya asked, everyone smiled and nodded,

"can you add orange juice to mine mum" lauren asked

"of course darling" Tanya smiled back

.

.

After celebrating with their family lauren and joey decided to go for a walk with sophia, they headed towards the park, lauren sat on a swing and joey held sophia on another

"amazing how things have changed in the space of a week hey" joey said

"I no, looking back I don't know why I was so scared about peoples reaction to sophia, people are accepting us more because of her" lauren replied

"exactly, makes us more stronger" joey smiled

"it sure does" lauren smiled back

"just goes to show we belong together" joey told her before moving to kiss her

"I love you joey" lauren proclaimed

"I love you too babe, more than youll ever realise" joey said

"now its just us 3" lauren smiled stroking her daughters hair

"our little family" joey smiled.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this story, thank you all for the reviews :) ive left it open because i will do a sequeal to it, thanks for reading x**


End file.
